Fall For You
by Paranoia-Neon-Angel
Summary: The Kira Case was finally over and Samantha Yagami is finally coming home to see her twin brother, Light. But, she doesn't expect to meet the Great Detective L and his successors. Then, Kira suddenly returns and he's not alone. Spoilers in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lena: Hey Guys! I have a huge writer block on Selena's Twilight so I wanted to go a head and start on my Death Note story. I know my summary was lame but I couldn't find anything else! And I have a special guest here with me!

L: Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm L.

Lena: *Glomps L* I love him so much

L: Let's start the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1.

_"Sam, I'm sorry. I know. I really wanted to see you too. Alright. I'll see you later. I love you too, bye." _

_Light sighed as he snapped his cellphone shut. He had a light arguement with his sister, Samantha Yagami. He didn't want her to come home now, not while Kira was still at large. He wanted her to stay safe. _

_"Was it your sister, Raito-Kun?" _

_"Yes, Her collage is on a Holiday and she wants to come here to see me. I told her no, not until Kira is caught." Light explained. He smiled to himself and turned back to the computer in front of him. _

_Soon. We'll see each other soon..._

_

* * *

_The sun was shining bright and the sky was clear. Keeping a tight grip on her luggage, she ran through the crowded Airport. She stumbled and tripped a couple of times. When she finally made it outside the airport, she sighed with relief. The midday summer breeze danced across her cute, heart-shaped face, making her smile. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, making her squeal. She quickly pulled it out and pressed the device to her ear.

"Samantha Yagami." She said. Her name. It made her different from the rest of her family. Everyone in her family, besides her mother, had Japanese names.

"Hey, it's me." Sam smiled at the sound of her brother's voice. It had been a whole year since she last heard from him or even saw him.

"Hey, Light. I just arrived in Tokyo." Sam replied. She set her bags down then rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"That's great! I called to tell you that I won't be home until Seven." He said. Sam sighed. _Of course. He's a police officer. They always make him and dad work late_ She thought.

"Oh. So I'm gonna be home by myself?" Sam asked. She heard Light laugh on the other end.

"No, silly! Ryuuzaki's gonna be there." He laughed. Sam rolled her eyes. Ryuuzaki. Light told her about the World's best detective right before they lost contact with each other. "And so will his successors." Light added.

"Okay. I'll hail a cab." Sam said.

"Wait, I already have a car waiting for you. An old man should be looking for you. His name is Watari." Light said quickly.

"Um, okay. I'll see you tonight. I'll have dinner ready by then." Sam explained. She heard Light laugh again and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Nyxie Pixie. Love you." Light said. Sam blushed at the sound of her old nickname. It had been almost three years since anyone ever called her that.

"Love you too, Night Light. Bye." Sam said. She hung up, placed her phone in her pocket, then picked up her bags. She looked around, hoping to see an Elderly man by a car, but to no avail. She sighed and started back inside the airport when someone gently grabbed her shoulder. Sam turned around to see the Elderly man she was looking for smiling at her.

"Miss, are you Samantha Yagami?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Good. I'm Watari. Mr. Light asked me to take you home." He continued. He gently took Sam's bags from her hands and led her out of the large building.

"Um, how long will it take for us to get to the house, Mr. Watari?" Sam asked quietly. Watari smiled at Sam.

"Fifteen to Twenty minutes, Ms. Yagami." He said. They finally approached the car and Sam's eyes widened. It made her look like Mistkuni Honinozuka. The car was a sleek, black stretch limo. Watari placed Sam's bags in the trunk the held the door open for her. "After you, Ms. Yagami." He said politely. Sam blushed then slid into the car. Watari shut the door then climbed into the front seat. "Feel free to have some snacks from the little fridge, Ms. Yagami." Watari called back. Sam nodded then opened the little door. Inside the mini fridge, there was a pack of Cream Sodas, a small box of Chocolate chip cookies, and a tiny plate that held a piece of Lemon Meringue Pie. She pulled out the small plate then dipped her finger into the white fluffy cream on the light yellow pie. She stuck her finger in her mouth and moaned.

_"Light's recipe, obviously"_ Sam thought. She pulled her finger out of her mouth then finished off the rest off the lemon pie.

"Light, you have got to teach me this recipe." Sam whispered to herself. She grabbed a napkin off the mini fridge then wiped off her hand and mouth. She placed it in the little trashcan then crawled over to the window. She rolled it down and looked outside. The scenery change from Traffic noise and buildings to beautiful country sides and the peaceful air. She smiled when the wind caressed through her long hair. Then, they finally pulled up to a mansion.

"We're here, Ms. Yagami." Watari said. Sam threw open her door before Watari could get out and jumped out of the car. She landed gracefully on her feet and did a comeplete spin, looking at her surroundings. Watari chuckled as he pulled Sam's bags out of the car and walked in the house. Sam turned and quickly followed him inside. The inside seemed much larger. Sam slipped off her converse then walked farther inside. "Ryuzaki is in his office, he would like to speak with you. His suscessors are in the living room." Watari explained. Sam nodded, letting him know she understood. "Well, I must get back to help Mr. Yagami. Good Day, Ms. Yagami." Watari said. He bowed respectfully to her then vanished back out the door. Sam sighed and picked up bags.

"Well, let's see. Light said my room was on the second floor, the first door on the right." Sam said to herself. She walked forward and jogged up the stairs. She could easily tell which door led to her bedroom. Light had decorated it with a sign that said, Sam Yagami. Her name was written in small Onyx jewels. She pushed the door open and gasped. Her room was ten times bigger than her old one.

"Well, Light sure does love me. Strange. Well, I am his twin." Sam muttered to herself. She walked over to the door that was labled Sam's Closet. She took a deep breath then walked inside. "Um, wow! This is bigger than Sayu's room!" Sam exclaimed. She sighed and began unpacking her clothes. By the time she was done, not even half her closet was full. "I really need to go shopping." She sighed. She put away her bags then walked out of her closet. She noticed that Light had already set her stuff up. Her old dark purple comforter was already made on her king-sized bed. Her computer desk was set up, waiting for her laptop to be placed on it. And her flat screen T.V. was already hanging near her bed. "Wow." She whispered. She walked out of her room then down the hall. "Let's see, Ryuuzaki's office should be..." Sam trailed off, realizing she was completely lost. Then, she heard typing come from a door nearby. She walked closer until she found the door, where the typing sound was coming from. She lightly knocked on the mahogany door.

"Come in." A voice said quietly. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door to find...

* * *

Lena: Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! *Hides behind L*

L: Hm, if they kill you, they must be Kira. I'm 95% sure of it.

Lena: Whatever stops the tears, L

~Lena and L~


	2. Chapter 2

Lena: Hey Guys! I hoped y'all enjoyed the first chapter! Now, if you were wondering, this takes place in the movie world. Because I love the guy who places L. He's so adorable.

L: Lena, calm down.

Lena: L! There you are! *Glomps*

L: Strangely, this doesn't bother me.

Lena: YAY!

L: Let's start the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Recap: "Come in." A voice said quietly. Sam took a deep breath and walked into find...

* * *

Ryuuzaki typing away on his laptop. Sam saw him sitting in a strange position. He was sitting in his office chair with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Ryuuzaki?" Sam said quietly. Ryuuzaki turned his eyes and to Sam, who found herself looking into pools of onyx. Ryuzaki closed his laptop and walked over to Sam. She noted that he walked hunched over. He slowly approached her.

"Hello Samantha Yagami." He said. He held out his hand and Sam shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ryuuzaki." Sam said. He suddenly smiled at her and Sam thought her heart skipped a beat. She pulled her hand back and shoved it in her pocket. Ryuuzaki did the same.

"Please call me L, Ryuuzaki is an Alias I use when I'm not here." He said. Sam nodded. They fell into silence. A light blush formed on Sam's cheeks as L's dark eyes scanned over her face. "It's almost hard to believe your Light's twin sister. You two look nothing alike." He said, pressing his thumb to his pale lips.

"Well, that shocked everyone else too. I mean, twins that don't even look related." Sam replied. L tilted his head to the side. Never in Sam's life, had she thought that man could look so adorable. With his dark hair and dark circles under his eyes, he looked like a panda. Though he was almost skinnier than Sam.

"That is true. You look like your from America. While Light is Japanese." L said quietly. He slowly circled Sam, like a predator stalking it's prey. "Well, let's see. Your hair is darker, your skin is lighter, and your eyes are..." L trailed off. He leaned closer to Sam's face, his eyes staring into hers. Sam felt her face grow warmer by the minute. "And your eyes. They look like...chocolate." L said, his breath sugary breath swirling in Sam's face. Sam was pretty sure her face was the color of a strawberry.

"Um, y-yeah. I look l-like my g-grandma." Sam stuttered. L leaned back and smiled at her.

"Let me introduce you to my successors." He said. He headed for the door, while Sam was rooted to the spot she was standing in. L turned and smiled at her. "Are you coming?" He asked. Sam nodded and quickly followed him. She shut the door behind her and trailed behind L as he walked down the stairs.

"How old are your successors?" Sam asked. L looked at her over his shoulder.

"Mello is 12, Matt is 11, and Near is Nine." L said. He stopped then pulled Sam into the living room. One the couch sat three boys. The oldest was eating a bar of chocolate. Sam leaned closer to L.

"Doesn't he have kind of a girly hair cut?" Sam whispered, referring to the boy's neck length blond hair. L cracked a smile.

"That's Mello. The red-haired boy playing the video game is Matt. And the small white-haired boy is Near." He said. The three boys looked over at Sam and L. "Mello, Matt, Near, this is Samantha Yagami, Light-kun's sister. The one I told you would be living with us." L said. Near jumped off the couch and walked over to him.

"He seems pretty small for a nine-year-old." Sam said. L shrugged.

"It's a mystery to us too." He said. Near held up his arms to L, signaling to be picked up. L pulled Near into his arms then faced Sam.

"Hello, Near." Sam said. Near just stared Sam. "Um, I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you?" Sam tried. Near stayed quiet. He shoved his fist in his pajama pocket then held it out to Sam. He uncurled his fingers and Sam saw what sat in the palm of his pale hand. It was a ring with an onyx jewel on it. Sam stared at the beautiful ring.

"Sam, he's giving it to you." L said. Sam's eyes widened and she looked at Near, who nodded his head.

"Oh! Thank you, Near." Sam said. She took the ring and placed it on her left index finger then smiled at Near. He suddenly held his arms out to her.

"Well, he likes you already." L said. Sam pulled Near into her arms.

"He doesn't talk a lot does he?" Sam asked.

"Nah. He just stays quiet most of the time."

Sam looked down and saw Matt smiling up at her. A pair of orange goggles covered his eyes. He put away his 3DS then held out his hand. Sam shifted Near to her right side of her hip then shook Matt's hand. He pulled back then went back to the game he was playing.

"You know, you and Mr. Yagami look nothing alike." Mello said from the couch. Sam looked over at him and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, our Mom is from America, though she was originally born in Italy." Sam replied. She gave Near to L then walked over to the couch and sat next to Mello.

"As you can see, the little freak doesn't talk." Mello said.

"Mello!" L warned. Sam turned to L. "They don't get along." L said, seeing the confused look on Sam's face. Sam slowly nodded. She checked her watch.

"Wow. Time flies." Sam said. She got up and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll go ahead and make dinner!" She yelled over her shoulder. L set Near down then followed quickly after her.

"What is Sam-Chan making for dinner?" L asked as he sat at the table. Sam shrugged.

"Whatever I find in the fridge." Sam answered. She opened the fridge door and looked in. "Hm, I'll need to head to the market soon. We're running low on food." Sam muttered. She grabbed a white porcelain bowl from then shut the door. "Well, we're having left over Spaghetti." Sam said, looking at the food in the bowl. She walked over to the Microwave then shoved the bowl in. She hit the timer then turned away. She found L staring at her. "Um, L, what are you looking at?" Sam asked him, blushing and looking at her feet.

"I've never met anyone, with such pretty chocolate colored eyes before." L mumbled, pressing his thumb to his lips. Sam's face grew warmer.

"Um, thanks. A lot of people say that to me." Sam said quietly.

"I'm home!"

Sam's head shot up at the sound of her brother's voice. Light appeared in the kitchen doorway. He smiled when he saw Sam.

"Lightness!"

"Sammy!"

Sam ran over and nearly tackled Light to the floor. Light laughed and hugged her back. Sam pulled back and smiled brightly at Light.

"I missed you so much!" Sam squealed. Light rolled his eyes and slung his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Missed you too." He said. He suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Aah! Light Yagami! Put me down!" Sam exclaimed. Light laughed then carried Sam into the living room. He threw her on the love-seat then started tickling her. "Aha! Li-ight! S-stop! Ahahaha!" Sam laughed. Matt and Mello laughed at the siblings. Sam writhed and laughed as Light continued to tickle. "O-okay! I s-surrender!" Sam laughed. Light stood and smiled victoriously at Sam, who stuck her tongue out at him. "That was uncalled for!" Sam said in mock anger. Light laughed. Sam growled then pounced, tackling Light to the ground.

* * *

Lena: Yay! Chapter 2 is complete!

L; Yay...Yay

Lena: L, if you give me more excitement, I'll give you this strawberry!

L: REVIEW PLEASE!

Lena: *Gives L the strawberry*

L: *Noms on Strawberry happily*

~L and Lena~


	3. Chapter 3

Lena: Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me and L!

L: *Nomming away happily on a piece of cake*

Lena: ...Okay. L?

L: Yes, thank you so much for them amazing reviews. Lena-Chan worked real hard on these chapters. And she is just getting over a cold.

Lena: *Hisses Angrily* I cold I had for friggin three weeks!

L: Okay, Let's start this chapter before Lena-Chan can break anything!

* * *

Chapter 3.

Sam rinsed the toothpaste out of her mouth then turned off the faucet. She wiped her mouth with the hand towel then looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her brown eyes were showing signs of her tiredness. She quickly through her long hair into a ponytail then left her bathroom, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. She shivered when she entered her room.

"Damn you Light and your freaking love for cold air!" Sam hissed under her breath. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

"Light-Kun does like the cold air."

Sam turned and saw L standing in the bedroom doorway. Sam smiled at him. L nearly blushed, noticing what Sam was wearing. She had on a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of white cotton shorts with a white jacket.

"Yeah, he's weird like that but we still love him." Sam said. L gave her a small smile then continued to suck on the lollipop in his mouth.

"I just thought I'd come by and bid you goodnight, Sam-Chan." L said. Sam smiled then walked over to L.

"Thank you, L. You've been so nice to me since I arrived." Sam said quietly. L nodded his hand then reached in his pocket. He pulled out a candy bar and handed it to Sam.

"I made this for you. Light-Kun said your favorite candy was a bar of milk chocolate with caramel in it." L said. Sam slowly looked up at L. A huge smile flashed across her face. L noted how white and perfect Sam's teeth were.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki!" Sam said. She threw her arms around L, hugging him. L grew stiff. The only person he ever let hug him was Watari. But, Sam's arms around his neck made him feel a little comfortable. Sam let go of him, blushing and still smiling.

"Um, goodnight, Sam-Chan." L said. He smiled at her then left. Sam closed the door, blushing and smiling like crazy. She threw off her house shoes then ran over to her bed and jumped on it. She laid down in her soft bed and snuggled into the pillows. L's adorable face still lingering in her mind. Then, she suddenly bolted up.

"Wait! I can't have a crush on L! I have a frigging boyfriend!" Sam hissed. She fell back into the pillows and sighed. "Life as a girl is so complicated!" She mumbled. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Poke!_

Sam groaned and slapped away the annoying hand that was poking her. She heard three giggles.

"It's working! Do it again, Near!" Someone exclaimed excitedly. A small finger poked at Sam's nose. Sam growled then opened her eyes. She nearly screamed. Laying an inch away from her, was Near. Matt and Mello were sitting behind him. "Good morning, Sama-chan!" Matt said. Sam sighed and sat up.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"10:30. Mr. Yagami and L thought you should sleep in, after your long flight back and making us dinner." Mello said. Sam rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes then looked at the three boys that were staring at her. Near silently crawled into her lap and played with his toy robot.

So, where are L and Light?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"L's in his office and Mr. Yagami went to see Ms. Amane. He said he needed to tell her something important." Matt said. Sam sighed and fell back into the soft pillows, causing Near to bounce on her lap. He covered his mouth and giggled. Sam looked at him, shocked. She hadn't heard Near since she arrived yesterday. A light blushed formed across Near's pale cheeks.

"Wow! He actually has emotions." Mello said. Near sent an annoyed look at Mello then turned back to Sam. They fell into silence, just looking at one another. Finally, Sam broke the silence by sighing and sitting up.

"Did L or Light fix y'all breakfast?" Sam asked. Mello, Matt, and Near shook their heads. Sam shook her head then jumped off the bed, pulling Near up with her. She slipped on her house shoes then headed for the door. "Whoever wants Strawberry pancakes, follow me!" Sam yelled over her shoulder as she headed downstairs. She heard several footsteps and was nearly knocked down at Mello, Matt, and, surprisingly, L flew past her. Sam regained her and she carried Near into the kitchen. L, Mello, and Matt had already gotten the ingredients out. Sam giggled then set Near on the table. She grabbed the apron off the counter and tied it around her waist. "L, would you help me fix breakfast?" She asked. She heard him shuffle across the floor then he appeared by her side, a small smile on his pale face.

"Of course, Samantha-Chan." He said. Sam blushed when he said her real name. Everyone always called her Sam for short. Hardly anyone called her Samantha anymore. She turned on the stove then started mixing together the mix, milk, and eggs in a large mixing bowl. L got the strawberries out of the fridge and walked over to Sam.

"Thank you, L," She said, "Would be please cut them up?"

L grabbed the kitchen knife and began cutting up the strawberries.

"Alright, the skillet is ready so hand me the strawberries please." Sam said. L scooped up the strawberries in his hand and poured them into the pancake mix. His hand touched Sam's when she grabbed the bowl. They froze. When their hands touched, it felt as if an electric current passed through their hands. They looked at each other, shocked.

"L, Sam, what's up?" Matt asked. Sam suddenly came back to reality then turned and smiled at Matt.

"Nothing, Matt." Sam said. She turned back to the stove and poured the mix in the skillet.

_That was weird. Didn't people say that only happens when you find your true love? No, that can't be true. _

Sam shook her thoughts form her head and continued to make the pancakes.

* * *

Lena: Chapter 3. is finally complete! And you can see that Sam is starting to like L more! ;)

L: Yes, it was an interesting chapter.

Lena: And I will introduce Sam's boyfriend soon!

L: I am 75% sure that they will review.

~L and Lena~


	4. Chapter 4

Lena: Hey, Guys! Again, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Even L was excited!

L: Yes, Lena works very hard on these.

Lena: I don't work that hard. My writer's block is gone so now it's easier! Yay!

L: ...Whatever

Lena: Be nice or you don't get this Lollipop! *Holds up Lollipop*

L: *Stares at Lollipop* Lollipop...

Lena: Now, be nice!

L: *Kisses Lena on the cheek*

Lena: XD

L: Let's begin the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Mello, stop teasing him!" Sam snapped quietly.

She sighed and leaned back into the love seat. She wanted to relax and read a book. But she couldn't with Mello and Near fighting.

"Mello, please leave me alone." Near said in usual emotionless voice. Mello glared at him as he bit off another piece of chocolate.

"Near, you're such a little bitch!" Mello sneered. Sam looked up, shocked. Where the hell did the chocoholic learn to cuss! Sam bookmarked her book then set it down on the coffee table.

"Mello, Near, stop it this instant!" Sam exclaimed. They both stopped and looked at her. "How about we go somewhere? Like the park?" Sam suggested. Mello and Near looked at each other then back at them. They smiled and nodded. "Okay, go find Matt then put on something warm, it's cold outside." Sam told them. Mello and Near took off upstairs. Sam rolled her eyes then pulled on her boots. Someone tapped on her shoulder. Sam turned and smiled when she saw L standing there. "Hello, L." Sam said. L smiled at her, making her blush instantly.

"Finally got Mello and Near to stop fighting for once, Sam-Chan?" L asked. Sam nodded. "It's kinda shocking that Mello listens to you. He never listens to me." L said. Sam shrugged then stood up.

"Maybe you're trying to hard." Sam said. She grabbed her jacket from the couch and pulled it on. "Would you like to join us, L?" Sam asked.

"Sadly, I can't. I have to work on another case." L answered. "Maybe next time." He said. Sam nodded. Mello, Matt, and Near stumbled down the stairs, dressed in coats and scarves.

"We'll be back in an hour or two." Sam said. She opened the front and let the younger three walk out before following them. The Park was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk. Mello and Matt were walking a few feet ahead of them, looking at the game Matt was playing on his PSP. Near decided to walk with. He held onto her hand and leaned against her.

"Ms. Yagami?" Near said. Sam looked down at the small albino clinging to her hand.

"Yes, Near." She said. Near looked up at Sam with big dark eyes.

"For twins, you and Mr. Yagami are very different." He said. Sam smiled at him.

"I know. Light has a bit more dominate personality. I like to relax a little and have fun." Sam explained. Near nodded.

"Ms. Yagami, is that it!" Matt yelled back. Sam looked up and saw Matt pointing at the huge park.

"Yes, Matt. That's the park." Sam called.

"It's huge!" Matt yelled with excitement. He shoved his PSP in his pocket then took off into the park. Mello quickly followed.

"Where is everyone?" Near asked, looking around at the almost empty park.

"Everyone is at school and work." Sam answered. Near went off to join Mello and Matt while Sam sat on the park bench. She pulled out her book then flipped it open to the marked page. _"Peace and Quiet at Last",_ Sam thought as she started reading her book. The book was her most favorite book ever, _"In The Chill of The Night"_. Suddenly, a cold feeling swept over her and she felt like she was being watched.

* * *

"Take that, fuzzball!" Mello shouted as he threw another huge rock at Near, who neatly dodged it.

"Mello, you're so immature." Near said.

"Wait! Who that walking over to Ms. Yagami?" Matt asked. The three successors looked over at where the 19-Year-Old female genius was sitting. Sure enough, a man was walking towards her.

"Doesn't that black hair seem familiar?" Mello asked. Matt and Near nodded.

"Is it L?" Near asked.

"No, L doesn't wear black shirts. " Mello said. It suddenly clicked in their minds.

"Beyond!"

* * *

Sam looked up when she heard a someone walk towards her. The man standing in front of her looked exactly like L. But L didn't where dark clothes and his eyes weren't red.

"L?" She asked. The man smiled at her.

"So, you know the Great Detective L." He said. His voice was deeper than L's and sounded rough.

"Ms. Yagami!"

Sam stood up as Mello, Matt, and Near ran over to her. Mello and Near stood on either side of her while Matt stood in front.

"Well, Mello, Matt, and Near." The man said.

"Beyond." Mello sneered. Beyond. That name sounded familiar to Sam. She had heard L mention that name before and read the name somewhere in the news paper. Then it clicked. No, it couldn't be...

"Beyond Birthday." Sam whispered. Beyond smiled at her.

"Ah! You know my name! I'm flattered." He said. Sam pulled the younger three closer to her and backed away a bit.

"Of course. I read about the Los Angelas BB Murder Case in the paper. Your name and your kills were all over the news for months." Sam replied bitterly. Beyond smirked at her.

"I know. I'm pretty famous. Almost as Famous as..._Kira_." Beyond said. Sam glared at him.

"Mello, Matt, Near, let's go home. I'm sure L and Light are worried about us." Sam said.

"It was nice to meet you, Samantha Yagami." Beyond said. Sam froze. How did he know her name? Beyond turned and walked off. Sam stood frozen on that same spot, watching where Beyond walked off. Near tugged at the sleeve of her coat.

"Ms. Yagami?" He said. Sam came back to reality then looked at the three boys that were staring at her.

"Let's go home." She said. She picked up Near then began walking out of the park as fast as she could, Mello and Matt at her heels. "I thought Beyond was locked away in America!" Sam exclaimed. Mello and Matt finally caught up with her.

"It was in the paper this week. There was a massive break out and Beyond escaped!" Mello said, trying to catch his breath.

Pretty soon, they saw their house.

"Finally!" Matt yelled. He started running towards the house. Mello followed after him.

"Guys! Wait up!" Sam yelled. She pushed her legs faster until she and Near were on the front porch. Mello held the door open for her. Sam ran in the set Near on the ground. Mello shut the door then took a deep breath. Sam fell to her knees, exhausted.

"What happened!"

Sam looked up and saw L running in.

"We. Ran. Into. Beyond. Birthday!" Sam said, trying to catch her breath. L froze in mid step.

"What!" He said. Sam took a deep breath then stood up.

"Beyond Birthday showed up at the park! And even worse, he knows my name!" Sam exclaimed. The used up the last of her energy. Darkness fell over her and her legs gave. L caught Sam before she could hit the ground.

"I think Ms. Yagami has had enough excitement for today don't you think." L said to his successors. The three boys nodded. L pulled Sam into his arms bridal style then carried the unconscious girl to her room.

* * *

Lena: There you go! A Sneak peek of Beyond Birthday! Now, the chapter is where the story really picks up! That's all I'm telling y'all

L: Yup. We saw a little Beyond

Beyond: I'm right here ya know!

Lena: Hey! Get back in the story! *Shoves Beyond back in the story*

L: ...That's why I stay on Lena's good side.

Lena: Yup!

L: Review Please! And I'll give you Lollipops!

~L and Lena~


	5. Chapter 5

Lena: Alright, this is where the story really picks up!

L: So excited!

Lena: Oops! I think I may have overdosed L there with the sugar!

L: LET'S START THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY!

Lena: ...

* * *

Chapter 5.

The only noise that was heard was the sound of Sam's feet as she paced. She, L, and Light were in L's office.

"I don't get it. How did they break out!" Sam said. Light looked back at the paper.

"It says right here that a prisoner had a bomb and it blew half the prison open." He read. Sam walked over to him and looked at the paper. It showed a picture of millions of prisoners running free from a crumbling building. Sam sighed then sat next to her twin.

"But what does Beyond Birthday want?" Sam asked.

"I know." L suddenly spoke. Sam looked over at him. He staring directly into Sam's eyes. "He wants to get rid of me." L said. Sam froze.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Beyond Birthday used to be my successor. But he didn't wanna surpass me. He wanted to BECOME me." L explained. Sam and Light looked at each other then back at the insomniac.

"So, what happen to him?" Sam asked.

"He went insane and tried to kill me. He didn't succeed because it had been in public when he tried to kill me. So, he was arressted. Now he wants revenge." L answered. Silence fell over the three of them. The silence finally broke after someone knocked at the door. "Come in." L called.

Mello walked in. He looked worried.

"You might wanna come see this." He told them. The three adults looked at each other then quickly followed the chocoholic to the living room. They found Matt and Near sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. Mello turned up the volume on the TV and the six of them found themselves watching the news.

"This evening, a couple was found dead on the sidewalk near the Tokyo Dome. Several witnesses said that the couple said fell to the ground and died instantly. By the looks of it, this is the work of Kira." The reporter said. Everything seemed to stop. Silence seemed heavy in the room. "Here we found that the young man had cut his arm and written something on his shirt in his blood before he and his girlfriend died." The reporter continued. The camera closed up the couple. Sam gasped when she saw the man. It was her boyfriend, Shiro. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Light said. Sam looked at her feet, not allowing the others to see the tears that burned in her eyes.

"If you heard a loud crack, that was the sound of my heart breaking." Sam choked out. She drew herself from Light's grasp then headed for her room.

"Aw, Sam." Light said. He was cut off by the sound of her door slamming shut. Light looked back at the others. "Let's leave her be. She just needs to let off some steam." Light told them.

* * *

Sam slid down the door, letting the tears flow down her rose colored cheeks. He cheated on her. It was the only thing that ran through her mind. Then something across the room caught her eye. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend. It was taken before she went off to England. Sam got up then stalked over to it. She picked it up then stared at it. Anger replaced the sadness.

"You bastard." She whispered. She whirled around and chucked the picture across the room. The glass frame shattered when it collided with the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sam screamed. She grabbed the glass music box he had given her and threw it at the sound. It broke instantly.

"I'M GLAD KIRA KILLED YOU! YOU DIRTY CHEATING FUCKER!" Sam shrieked. She grabbed another picture off her desk but froze. It was a picture of her, Shiro, Light, and Sayu. It was Sam's last summer in Tokyo. The four of them had gone to a carnavel. Sam glared at the picture and threw it. The corner had sliced open her palm, causing her to shriek in pain. She held her hand to her chest and fell to her knees. She cried. The dam had broken and the tears were flowing freely. Suddenly, there were footsteps and her bedroom door flew open.

* * *

L stared in horror at the sight in front of him. Sam on her knees, holding her bloody hand to her chest and her beautiful face was stained with tears. What scared him more was that she was surrounded by shards off broken glass. L wove his ways around the glass then finally reached Sam. He crouched in front of her. He reached forward and wiped the tears away from her face. She looked up at him, her expression showed the detective that she was frightened and heartbroken. L hesitated then slowly wrapped his arms around the teary-eyed brunette. He pulled her close to his chest then carefully helped her stand up.

"Ssh. It's alright." He said when he felt Sam's shoulders shake. He guided her over to her bed then sat her down. He had never seen Sam look so vulnerable before. The emotions she ever showed L and the others were happiness and kindness. But under that mask, was a girl who had her heart shattered and stomped on. L grabbed a tissue of Sam's nightstand then pressed it to her bloody hand. Sam winced and whimpered. L held her closer, trying his best to calm her down. Her cries sooned turned into choked sobs.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright." L cooed in her ear. Sam buried her face deeper in L's chest then closed her eyes. The sound of his steady heartbeat calmed her down. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.

L gently laid her on her bed then curled up next to her. He gently stroked then last tear off her cheek then tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Sam." He whispered. He stroked Sam's face as he watched her sleep.

* * *

Lena: Poor Sam. She found out her boyfriend died while cheating on her. But L was there to comfort her. So sweet right?

L: Sweet like candy.

Lena: Are you better now?

L: Yeah, sorry about my little outburst earlier.

Lena: It's alright, L. I guess I gave you more sugar than you usually consume.

L: Yup.

Lena: Watari's gonna kill me.

L: No he wont'. This has happened a lot before.

Lena: ...Um...okaaaaay...

L: Review Please. If you do, I'll give you all Lollipop!

~L and Lena~


	6. Chapter 6

Lena: I reeeeeeeeeally creeped myself out writing this. This is where things REALLY start to pick up in the story. In my defense, I don't know where all these twisted stuff comes from in my mind!

L: No one will hate it, Lena

Lena: Yes they will L! I know I didn't make Beyond creepy enough!

L: *Hands her a Lollipop* Here.

Lena: *Squeals in Delight then noms on Lollipop*

L: Let us begin the new yet twisted chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6.

Light pounded harder on Sam's door. She hadn't been out of her room in a week, when they saw the news.

"Come on Sam! Open up, dammit!" Light yelled.

"NO! AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOOR BEFORE YOU BREAK IT DOWN!" Sam screamed. Light sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Sam had never been so difficult in her life. He turned around and walked to L's office.

"Still can't get Samantha-Chan to come out of her room?" L asked as Light walked in. Light nodded.

"I need your help, Ryuuzaki. You got her to calm down last time. Try it again." Light said.

"Alright." L said. He got up from his chair and walked out of the office, while Light went downstairs. L finally reached Sam's room. He heard what sounded like Three Days Grace blasting from behind the door. L lightly knocked.

* * *

Sam turned down the music when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's L." Sam sighed and walked over to the door. She unlocked it then barely cracked it open.

"Yes, L." She said. L held out his hand and smiled lightly.

"Come on." He said. Sam shook her head, which made L sigh. He stretched his hand closer to her. "Please, Sam-Chan. I can cheer you up." He said. She shook her head again.

_'Okay, time for plan B'_, L thought. He pushed open the door then grabbed Sam by the waist before she could back away. A loud squeak escaped her lips. L moved forward and crashed their lips together. Sam froze. L was kissing her...

L was kissing her!

L finally pulled away and smiled as Sam's face turned red. He took her hand then led the blushing girl out of the room and down the stairs.

"Come on, I'll show you what cheers me up." He said. He pulled her into the kitchen then made her sit at the table. He turned around dug through the fridge.

"Let's see. Where is it?" He mumbled. He looked deeper then smiled.

"Found it!" He said. He pulled out a piece of Strawberry cake then grabbed a fork and walked over to Sam, whose still had a little red in her cheeks. He kneeled in front of her then scooped a piece of with the fork. He put the piece in his mouth then grabbed Sam and kissed her. Her brown eyes widened. L transferred the cake into Sam's mouth with his tongue. She swallowed the cake but didn't pull away. Neither did L. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as their tongues intertwined. Sam wove her arms around L's neck and pulled him closer.

They finally broke apart for much needed air. Sam giggled when she saw a light blush appear on L's pale cheeks. He gave her a small smile then wiped a peice of cake of Sam's lip with his thumb.

"Thanks, L." She said. L smiled wider.

"It's nice to here you say a whole sentence that doesn't have the word "Fuck" in it." He said. Sam blushed and glared at him.

"Not funny, L." She growled. L chuckled. Sam stared at him, shocked. She never heard L laugh, let alone chuckle. She growled at him then tackled him to the floor. That sent him into a laughing fit. Sam stared at him for a moment before joining him. She fell next to him and they laughed harder. There were thundering footsteps then Mello, Matt, Near, and Light appeared in the door.

"Well, Mr. Emotionless can laugh." Mello said. Sam finally got her breath and stood up.

"Great Job, Ryuuzaki." Light said, smiling. L took deep breaths then stood up, after being helped by Sam.

"Thank you, L. I think I'm gonna go on a little walk now." Sam said. She walked out of the kitchen and through the front door, grabbing her coat and pulling it on as she went. It had been August when she arrived and it got colder as they got closer to October. She shivered as the wind gently howled around her.

* * *

It wasn't until she was two miles away from the house that she felt like someone was watching her. She ignored the feeling and continued to walk.

"Going on a walk alone, Ms. Yagami?"

Sam froze. That voice. It sounded familiar. She slowly turned around and nearly screamed. There stood Beyond Birthday, clothes in a black hoodie and dark wash baggie jeans. He smiled creepily at her.

"Aw, you look so pretty when you have fear showing on your face." He said. Sam took a step back as Beyond got closer. He chuckled darkly then pounced at her. Sam shrieked as he arms wove around her and she was pulled close to his chest. He pulled out a knife and held it against her neck. "You have no idea, how much fun I'll have torturing you." He breathed in her ear. Sam shivered violently. She's never felt so scared in her life. Then, something hard hit the back of her head and darkness consumed her.

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was water dripping. It was freezing cold and dark. Sam had finally gained consciousness. She stared at her surroundings. She was in a dark cellar. The only light was the dim light from the huge screen on the stained wall. She could hear the small sounds of rats running across the floor.

"Where am I?" She wondered. Then, the screen flickered and Beyond Birthday appeared. He smirked at her.

"You, my pretty little victim, are in my cellar. Where I put all of my victims when I torture them." He said. Sam looked around and screamed. There was blood everywhere. The floor, the walls, the...dead bodies. She began shaking violently.

"Please, just let this be a dream!" She begged. Then something wet hit her head. She touched her head then pulled her hand back. It was covered it blood. Sam looked up and let out an ear-piercing scream. There were dead bodies hanging from the ceiling. Men, women, and...children. Sam looked back at the screen. "You sick bastard!" She yelled, tears trickling down her cheeks. Beyond cackled.

"Oh! We're going to have so much fun! Be on the watch for me! I could get you at anytime!" He shrieked. He vanished from the screen. Sam threw her head back and wailed loudly. She heard rats trying to get away from the noise. Her voice soon gave out and she fell to her knees. Something splashed in her face. She looked down and saw that she was sitting in a huge puddle of fresh blood. She shrieked then quickly scrambled up. She quickly backed away but paused when she bumped into something. She turned around and saw it was one of the dead bodies hanging against the wall. She screamed and fell back.

Someone laughed.

"Here, let me give you a little light." The lights flickered on. Sam now had a full view of all the dead bodies.

"Beautiful isn't it." Beyond said. Sam looked over at the screen. He wasn't there. He sounded close though.

"Where are you!" Sam rasped out.

"Oh, I'm everywhere precious! I'm in the walls. In the floor. In the ceiling. And I'm getting in your head!" He cackled. Sam cried and shook violently.

"I wanna go home." She mumbled.

"This is your new home now!" Beyond yelled. Everything began fading from Sam's vision and the last she heard before she passed out was Beyond cackling.

* * *

Lena: I have a pretty twisted sense to write a chapter like this don't I?

L: No. You just dug deep in your writer mind.

Lena: Okay. *Continues to nom pn Lollipop*

L: Review Please! And I'll give this strawberry if you do.

~L and Lena~


	7. Chapter 7: Fear

Lena: Be Prepared. This chapter is pretty gory. And Beyond gets a little Sadistic. Poor Sam.

L: Trust me, I know how bloody Beyond can get.

Lena: Well, he is your copy. Of course you would know.

L: *Hands Lena Popcorn* Let's watch Ladies and Gentlemen.

Lena: *Is nomming away on Popcorn and candy*

* * *

Chapter 7: Fear

'Deep breaths, Sam.' Sam mentally told herself. She had been in that same room for almost a month and she felt like she was close to losing her mind.

"He's bluffing. He won't attack me." She whispered to herself.

"Precious, Dinner time." Shivers went up her spine at the sound of Beyond's creep eery voice. The door opened and Beyond walked in, carrying a tray. Sam backed farther into the corner she was crouching in. "Aw, it's okay." He cooed. Sam glared daggers at him. Beyond smirked at her then sauntered forward.

"Stay away from me!" Sam yelled. Beyond chuckled. He leaned forward and yanked Sam up by the arm.

"Anger does not suit your precious looks." He whispered. He dragged her to the middle of the room then pushed her to the ground. "Din din!" He said. He placed the tray in front of Sam, who inspected what was on it. A plate of Spaghetti with a glass of red liquid.

"Here, I'll also made you something." He said. He bent down and locked something around Sam's neck. Beyond pulled out a tiny mirror and held it in front of Sam. Her eyes widened. He had fastened a leather collar around her neck. Beyond held up his other hand and Sam saw that it was a metal chain and it was connected to the collar. "I've decided that your too innocent to be a victim. You're now my pet." He whispered in her ear. Sam closed her, not letting Beyond see the fear in her eyes. "Now, EAT!" He said. He grabbed the Spaghetti with his bloody hand then shoved it into Sam's mouth. She nearly gagged when she tasted the sauce. Then she figured out it wasn't sauce, it was blood. She spat it out and coughed.

"Here, have something to drink." Beyond said. He grabbed the cup then held it to Sam's now blood covered lips. She wrinkled her nose when she smelled the drink. It was also blood. She pulled away from the cup. "Ah ah! Naughty little pet." Beyond said, shaking his head. He grabbed Sam by her hair and yanked her head back. She shrieked in pain. Beyond took advantage of her open mouth by pouring the cup of blood into her mouth. Sam gagged at the metal tasting liquid poured down her throat. Beyond looked satisfied. Sam stared at him for a moment then started to cry. Beyond wrapped his arms around her then pulled her close.

"Shh! It's alright, my little pet." He cooed in her ear. Sam held on to Beyond for dear life.

"I don't wanna be here anymore!" She sobbed. "I want my brother! I want Light!"

Beyond held her tighter and combed through the dark chocolate colored hair with his fingers. Then he heard something that infuriated him.

_"I want L."_

Beyond growled then pushed Sam to the ground. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! L IS NOT GOING TO SAVE YOU! YOU'RE MINE DOWN!" He screamed at her. That only made Sam cry harder. Beyond quickly stood up and walked over to the door. "Now, you're going to be punished for your attitude." He said. He left, slamming the door behind him. Sam curled up in a tight ball and bawled her eyes out. She wanted out. She wanted freedom. She felt like she was cursed. Cursed to be locked away in that blood-infested room like some damsel in distress. She finally got the strength to pull herself up and crawl back into the corner. She pressed herself closer to the wall, trying to hide away from the world.

"Please, somebody help me..."

* * *

"I don't understand! What kind of bastard would do this!"

Light was currently pacing the living room, trying to figure out who had taken his sister and why.

"Samantha-chan doesn't have any enemies does she, Light-kun?" L asked. Light shook his head.

"No, Sam didn't have a lot of friends and she barely had anyone who hated her. She mostly kept close to me when we were in High School." Light answered. He joined L on the couch then buried his hands.

"Did your father find anything yet?" L asked.

"No. He didn't find anything." Light answered.

"Will Ms. Yagami be alright?"

The two genius looked towards the doorway of the living room and say Mello, Near, and Matt standing there.

"Yes, we're positive she'll be fine." L told them. L noticed something different about Near. His face looked red and blotchy and his usually emotionless eyes were filled with tears. "Near, are you alright?" L asked as he walked over to his three successors. Near nodded but his quivering lip gave him away. L knelt down and pulled the small albino into his arms. "It's okay, Near. We'll find her." He soothed. He had never seen Near cry before. He was always emotionless, like L himself.

"I know why we're all upset." Mello said, rubbing his now tear-filled eyes. "Ms. Yagami is like the mother we all wanted."

L looked at the three boys. They were all orphaned at an extremely young age. The didn't remember their parents that much. Neither did L.

Matt put away his game and let out a choked sob. Mello put a comforting arm around his best friend.

"L," Near said, his voice quivering. "I want Mommy to come back." He sobbed. L felt his heart break. Who ever took Sam, the woman that was like a mother to these three boys, was gonna pay.

* * *

Sam jumped when she heard screams coming from outside the door. It sounded like a woman. The door suddenly flew open and Beyond walked in, dragging a woman not much older than Sam.

"Time or you punishment, my little pet." Beyond said. He tied the woman to a chain that was hanging from the ceiling, in the middle of the room. "You are gonna listen to this woman beg and scream as I torture her." He said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Watch me, my pet." He whispered. He swung his arm forward and plunged the knife into the woman's abdomen. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Sam covered her ears as tears leaked out of her eyes. "This is what you get for your behavior!" Beyond screamed. He pulled the knife out then made a gash in the woman's side. Blood spilled out of the wound and splattered across the floor. Sam squeezed her eyes shut as the woman shrieked. She couldn't block out the screams of agony. Beyond threw his head back and laughed.

"You will soon learn to love it here, my innocent little pet." Beyond told Sam. Sam curled in a tight ball, trying to block out everything.

* * *

Lena: Wow! Who knew Beyond would make Sam his little "pet"

L: ...You would Lena. You're the author.

Lena: Oh...right.

L: *Bonks Lena V8 style*

Lena: ...I needed that...

L: *Pats her shoulder than hands her an ice cream cone* It's okay.

Lena: *Noms away happily on Ice Cream*

L: Do you think she's okay, Raito-Kun?

Light: She should be fine for now...This is Lena we're talking about Ryuuzaki!

Lena: *Continues to Nom on Ice Cream*

Light and L: Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8: Kira

Lena: Hey Guys! Sorry, I know I'm a little late posting. There's a lot going on. Getting ready for Christmas/My Birthday-

L: Your birthday's on Christmas Day?

Lena: Yeeeeeeah.

L: ...Happy Birthday, Lena-Chan!

Lena: L, tell me on Christmas day, you're gonna be there with me. Though this is will be kind of a depressing birthday this year, without...Nanny.

L: Oh right. You're grandmother passed away in February right?

Lena: *Nods* ...*Cries*

L: *Pats shoulder comfortingly* Let it out Lena.

Lena: P-please enjoy t-this n-new chapter w-while I c-cry.

* * *

Chapter 8.

"Aha! I found it!" Matt yelled victoriously. Mello, Near, Light, and L ran over to where Matt sitting, which was at one of the many computers they were using.

"You finally found Ms. Yagami's Location!" Mello shrieked. Matt looked over at him.

"No! I found McDonald's! Yes I found Ms. Yagami's Location!" Matt yelled. L sighed.

"Enough you two. Now, where is it?" He asked. Matt turned back to the computer then pulled up a map.

"It's here, at an old abandoned mansion on 224th Twilight Street." Matt read.

"I know that place!" Light exclaimed excitedly. The four Wammy Boys looked at him.

"How do you know that street, Light-Kun?" L asked. Light smiled at him.

"Sam and I used to go Trick-Or-Treating there when we were Twelve." Light explained.

"So, do you know that old abandoned Mansion?" Near asked. Light tried hard to remember if he knew the mansion. Then, it clicked in his head.

"Oh! Sam and I actually went inside there once. There was a cellar and a torture room that we went into. Scared us shitless." Light answered. They stared at him for a moment then turned back to the computer.

"Sounds like something Beyond would like." L muttered.

"Then it's settled. We get the Police then ambush the place!" Mello said excitedly.

Their plan was already working.

* * *

Beyond thrusts his bloody tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam had gotten used to the taste by now, but still. Each time she tasted it, she wanted to gag. He pressed her harder against the wall. Sam winced as her head banged against the rock-hard wall. Beyond pulled back then stroked Sam's neck.

"I'm sorry, pet. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. He titled her head back then nipped harshly at her neck, drawing blood. Sam whimpered in pain. Beyond lapped the blood up then set Sam on the dirty, blood-stained floor. "I have to go pet. But I'll be back as soon as possible." He said. He turned on his heel then sauntered towards out. He stopped at the door then looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm so glad, you have come to my side, my little pet." He whispered. He turned away then walked out, slamming the cellar door behind him. Sam looked down at her hands, smiling to herself.

"Continue to play-along, and I'll be free." She muttered. She noticed that her hands were covered in blood. It was something she saw everyday now. This was part of her "Playing-Along". She stood up, swaying slightly, and stumbled into the middle of the room. She could feel fresh blood dripping in her messy, unkept her. She looked up at the bodies. Beyond hung fresh ones. They were more murder victims. Just looking at them made Sam wanna cry. She could still hear their screams in her head. But what really killed her was to watch Beyond rape and kill little children.

_"Suffer the Little Children." Beyond spat angrily. _

Sam shook that memory out of her head. She didn't wanna watch it anymore. She looked away from the bodies and walked over to the corner, where she crouched down and buried her head in her knees. She could only hear her nervous heartbeat and the sound of blood hitting the floor.

The lights in the cellar suddenly flickered on and Beyond appeared on the screen. He was smirking.

"Hello, pet." He said. Sam looked at the large screen over her shoulder. "I have your old school file and it says here that you were singer in the school choir." He continued. Sam slowly stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "Sing something for me. I know you can do more with that beautiful voice than just screaming." He whispered.

_"Play along and I will be free." _Sam repeated in her head. She cleared her throat then began to sing.

* * *

_"I never knew that our romance had ended_

_Until you poisoned my food_

_And I thought it was a lark_

_When you kicked me in the park_

_But now I think it was rude_

_"I never knew that our romance had finished_

_Until that bottle hit my head_

_Though I tried to be aloof_

_When you pushed me off the roof_

_I feel our romance is dead_

_"It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd told me_

_That someone had taken my place_

_But no, you didn't even scold me_

_You just tried to disfigure my face_

_"You'll never know how my poor heart is breaking_

_It looks so helpless, but then_

_Life used to be so classic_

_Won't you please put back that acid_

_And say that we're sweethearts again!"_

_

* * *

_Beyond clapped and cackled.

"Oh my little pet! You have a gift! A wonderful voice." He cackled. The screen turned off and the door opened. Sam turned to see a sillohuted figure standing in the doorway.

"He wants to see you." It said. Sam gasped.

"Light?" She said. The figure threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh no, Samantha! You only wish it was Light!" He laughed. He walked forward until he was standing in the light. He looked just like her brother. Except his usual auburn colored hair was dark red and the honey eyes were blood red.

"Who are you?" She asked, backing away. He smirked at her.

"I was the thing that possessed your brother when picked up the Death Note." He said. Sam began putting the pieces together in her head. Then, it clicked and she gasped.

"You're...you're!" She stuttered. He laughed then began stalking towards her.

"Yes." He said. "I. Am. Kira."

* * *

Lena: Hey Guys. Sorry about earlier. It's just kinda hard to think that this is my first birthday/Christmas without my grandmother, Nanny. But, at Least I know she's in a better place.

L: *Gives Lena a lollipop* Thank you guys for following and loving Lena-Chan's story. We really appreciate it!

Lena: *Is nomming on lollipop*

L: R&R Please!

~L and Lena~


	9. Chapter 9: Hurry Up and Save Me

Lena: Finally! I finally finished this chapter!

L: Yup. And We shall read it now. I'm 95% sure of it

Lena: You're right. Let's start with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Hurry Up and Save Me

* * *

Recap:

"You're...you're!" Sam stuttered. He laughed then began stalking towards her.

"Yes." He said. "I. Am. Kira."

* * *

Sam started backing away as quickly as possible.

"I see BB was able to frighten you enough." He laughed. His cold laughter sent a shiver up Sam's spine. "Just watching him torture you was fun. Maybe I can do better." He said in a low, seductive voice. All the fear washed away from Sam and anger replaced it.

"You sick bastard! You and Beyond both! You think it's fun to torture and drive a woman insane!" Sam screamed. Kira tossed his head back and laughed. Sam recoiled back as if Kira had hit her. His laughter scared her.

"Beyond wasn't doing that willingly you know." Kira said. Sam looked up at him, confused.

"What the hell do you mean!" She said. Kira moved towards her and she stepped back.

"I told him, that if he tortured you they way I wanted him to, I would make sure that he would surpass L. And possibly, defeat him." Kira said. Sam glared at him again. Beyond was just being used.

"Go on." Sam said bitterly. Kira smirked at her.

"Well, he's beginning to go back on our plan. He's feeling terrible for the way he's treating you. I told him that if he went back on our plan, that I would kill him. But, then, I told him if he continued, he could have surpass L and keep him as his pet." Kira explained. Sam continued to glare at him. "Let me ask you this. Is it hard to hate someone who is like your precious L!" Kira cackled. Sam finally snapped.

"BEYOND AND L ARE NOTHING ALIKE! BEYOND IS TWISTED AND L IS SWEET! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF L!" Sam screamed. Kira's smirk turned into a frown and he glared at the brunette. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her forward.

"True. But, BB knows everything about L." Kira whispered. Sam yanked herself from Kira's grip.

"Get out, you twisted fucker." Sam hissed. Kira smirked at her.

"Aw! This little kitten has claws." He said. He winked at her then sauntered out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam turned around and slammed her fist into the hard wall. She heard a sickening crunch then howled in pain. Her hand throbbed and the pain spread through her whole hand.

"SOMEONE PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO HOME! SOMEONE TAKE ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" She shrieked. She held her broken hand to her chest then fell to her knees.

* * *

"Okay, pull up here." Light said. Soichiro Yagami, Light and Sam's father and the Chief of police, pulled the car over. They were parked a few blocks away from the old abandoned mansion that Sam was in. Several Police cars parked behind them.

"Isn't that the mansion you and Sam snuck into once?" Soichiro asked his son. Light nodded then got out of the Police Cruiser.

"There's no one around." L said, following the auburn-haired man. Near clutched L's shirt lightly in one hand while holding a stuff rabbit in the other.

"We're one step closer to getting Sam back." Light said. A grin spread across his face as he realized that his twin was close to safety.

* * *

"Is this really what Kira said to do?" Sam asked as the culprit of the LABB murder case cuffed Sam's hand together. Beyond sighed and nodded but then remembered that the brunette's eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"He has cameras watching us but there are no wiretaps. He seemed to forget those. Man, he so stupid." Beyond muttered. Sam looked in the direction of Beyond's voice, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Beyond leaned forward until his lips were almost pressed against the girl's ear.

"Kira isn't here. He's out killing more people. And while he's gone, I'm gonna sneak you outta here." Beyond whispered. Sam froze. What was with Beyond's sudden change of heart?

Beyond must have sensed Sam's confusion so he continued.

"I called your brother and the rest of the Task Force. I told them that I was giving up being Kira's Ally and I was setting you free." Beyond explained. Sam's heart seemed to burst with joy. Beyond was setting her free. She would see daylight. She would see her family. She would see her favorite three boys. And she would see the one she loved the most.

"I'll see L again." Sam muttered, a smile spreading across her pale face.

"Yes, and once your free, you'll have to go to the hospital. You broke your hand when you punched the wall." Beyond said. He scooped the girl into his arms and was surprised by how little she weighed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do weigh so little?" Beyond asked as he carried Sam out of the cellar. The corner of Sam's lips twitched, showing that she was trying not to smirk.

"Well, Me and Light were originally suppose to be born on March 12th but we were two weeks premature. So, since we were born two weeks early, our bodies were a little different. His body would gain weight as normal while mine would barely gain any. I'll always be 101 pounds, unless I'm pregnant." Sam explained. Beyond nodded, taking in all the information. Then he smiled as he reached the front door of the old mansion.

"Sam, say Hi to everyone." Beyond said. Sam suddenly looked around. She could see a dim light through the blind fold.

"Sam!"

The said girl looked in the direction of her brother's voice. "Light!" She screamed. She suddenly found herself in the arms of her brother. She felt soft kisses being placed on her face.

"We were all worried." He said, holding the fragile girl closer to him. Sam buried her face in her brother's chest and sighed happily. "Here, let me set you down." He said. Sam felt Light set her on her feet. Then, two hands began to untie the blindfold. The smell of sweets suddenly feeled Sam's lungs. She recognized that scent. The blindfold fell to the ground and Sam found herself looking into the onyx eyes of L. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. L wove his arms around Sam's body and held her close. Tears leaked from Sam's brown eyes and stained L's loose fitting shirt.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital, now." L said. Sam nodded then let go of L. She let Light pick her up then carry her to the police cruiser. "Sleep, Sam." L said, walking along side Light. Sam nodded then laid her head on Light's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was soon swallowed into darkness.

* * *

She opened her eyes to nothing but white. White walls. White floors, and a white bed. Sam slowly sat up and looked around. The Hospital room was empty. She slowly climbed out of the bed and shivered when her barefeet touched the cold floor. She grabbed the I.V. that was hooked to her room and pulled it with her as she left the room. The halls were empty and eerily quiet. It kinda scared her.

"Where the hell is everyone?" She murmured. She suddenly stopped when she heard a door opening. Then, she heard loud footsteps coming her way. "Whose there?" She asked, her voice shaking. No one answered. Her heart pounded in her chest. The footsteps stopped. Minutes went by until Sam finally found the courage to turn around. When she did, she found herself looking into the ruby eyes of Kira, who was smiling manically.

* * *

"NOOOO! He's coming to get me!" Sam screamed. A group of Doctors and Nurses tore into the girl's room and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, Ms. Yagami! Calm down!" Her Doctor said. Two nurses pinned her arms to the bed.

"NO! HE'S COMING TO GET ME!" Sam shrieked. Tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Then, her doctor moved aside and L took his place. He leaned forward and pressed his hand to Sam's cheek.

"Sam, it's okay. Kira isn't coming for you." He said, his voice held no emotion. Sam looked into L's eyes. The midnight orbs held care and sympathy. Sam stopped struggling and closed her mouth to stop her screams. The doctors and nurses side with relief.

"Thank You, Mr. Ryuzaki." The Doctor said, bowing. L bowed back then turned back to Sam. The Doctors and Nurses quietly left, leaving the insomniac and the brunette alone.

"How long have I been here?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Three days." L said. He pulled a chair besides Sam's bed then perched himself on it. "Most of your bruises are gone, they pumped the blood out of you and they put your hand in a brace." L explained. Sam lifted her left hand to see it wrapped in the brace.

"Ah." Sam muttered.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon." L said, smiling at Sam. The smile just made Sam's day brighter.

* * *

Lena: Aw! L is Sam's Knight in...baggy jeans and a white shirt!

L: ...Nice Save.

Lena: It's the best I could come up with!

~L and Lena~


	10. Chapter 10: A Beautiful Ending

Lena: Hey Guys! This is the very last chapter of Fall For You! :(

L: It's okay.

Lena: Well, should I make an epilogue. Cause if I do, after the epilogue, I get to start on my other Death Note Stories.

L: Well, let's see what the reviews think.

Lena: Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10.

_Crunch! Crack! Crunch!_

Leaves and Twigs crunched and cracked under her feet. She clutched the paintball gun close to her chest and quickly hid behind the nearest tree. Then, the walkie-talkie on her hip suddenly turned on.

_"Choco-Lover to Pixie, over!"_

Sam picked up the device and spoke in to it.

"Choco-Lover, this Pixie. I am in position. I see "Gamer Dude" and "Mr. Ego" in front of the house." Sam said quietly. She heard a chuckle on the other end.

_"Nice name for Light, mom."_ Mello laughed. Sam smiled to herself. _"Ready when you are, Pixie."_ He said, his voice suddenly serious. Sam smirked mischievously then squat down and held up the gun.

"Ready."

_"Aim" _

Then, Sam jumped up and started running towards the house. "FIRE!" She screamed. She pulled the trigger and started blasting different colored paint-balls at Light and Matt, who both tried to take cover. Mello quickly came up behind Sam and started shooting with her.

"OKAY! YOU GUYS WIN THIS ROUND!" Light screamed. Sam pulled her finger of the trigger and smiled victoriously. She turned towards the blond and they high-fived.

"I swear you two are ganging up on them." L said from the porch. Sam looked at him then flashed an innocent smile at him.

"Whatever do you mean, Dear Lawli?" She asked. L rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should have never told you my real name." He said. Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, you didn't just tell me your real name." Sam started but L cut across her.

"I know! I know! I told your everyone's real names!" Sam giggled then climbed onto the front porch.

"Yeah! And I still can't use to the fact that when she's angry at me, she goes, "Mihael!" Mello said, imitating Sam's voice. Sam gave him a look, which made him smile innocently at her. "I Love you, mom." He said. Sam rolled her eyes then walked in the house. "Come on, everyone! We gotta hurry and get dressed for the Dinner with my parents!" Sam yelled over her shoulder. She climbed up the stairs and headed for her room.

"Aw! But I don't wanna wear a suit!" L whined, coming up behind the brunette. Sam looked at him over her shoulder.

"The Great Detective whining like a baby! I'll need to tell Watari!" Sam said, smirking. L glared at her, which only made her laugh. "Sheesh, L! It's just a little suit! And I promise that when we come back, you can go back to wear your normal attire." Sam said. L's glare softened a bit and he huffed.

"Fine!" He said. The raven-haired detective walked past Sam and stomped into his room. Sam shook her head then walked into her room.

* * *

"Oh! Sammy, you look gorgeous!" Light and Sam's younger sister, Sayu, said. Sam felt her face grow warm then looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a strapless turquoise blue dress with a flow skirt that caressed her lower thighs. She looked back at her little sister and smiled.

"Thanks, Sayu." She said.

"Well, let's sit." Soichiro said. The nine of them sat down at the large round table. Sam looked around at the Restaurant. The most expensive restaurant in Tokyo.

"My Gosh, how long has it been since we were here last?" Sam asked. Light smiled.

"Two years, when we graduated from High School." He answered. Sam smiled at him then watched as other people in the Restaurant danced. Then, she felt something being slipped in her hand. She looked down and saw a peice of paper tucked in her palm. She unfolded it then looked at the message.

_Get L to dance with you!_

_Light._

Sam looked over at her brother, who nodded at her. Sam nodded back then turned her attention to L.

"Ryuuzaki," She said, using his alias. L turned his onyx eyes to his girlfriend.

"Yes, Sam." He said. Sam smiled at him then stood up and held out her hand.

"Will you come dance with me?" She asked sweetly. L hesitated. He didn't know how to dance. Well, it couldn't hurt to try and learn. He nodded then stood up and took her hand in his. Sam pulled him into the stone white floor in the middle of the restaurant. She pulled him into the middle then leaned closer to him.

"By the look on your face, you don't know how to dance. Just follow my lead." She whispered. She placed his left hand on her waist then grabbed his hand with hers. She placed her hand on is shoulder then began to sway them gently. L watched his feet as he and Sam began moving around the floor. "L, it's polite to look at the girl your dancing with." Sam whispered, giggling. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm dancing." He said. Sam suppressed another giggle than nodded.

"You're dancing." She agreed. L suddenly pulled back and spun her. When he pulled her back, he laughed at the shocked look on her face. "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked. L smiled then shrugged.

"Movies." He said. Sam rolled her eyes then leaned up on her toes and kissed him. L wrapped both arms around Sam's small waist and pulled her closer as he kissed back. They were unaware of seven eyes watching them.

Sayu and her mother, Sachiko, giggled as they watched the brunette and the insomniac share a sweet kiss.

"I hear wedding bells!" Sayu squealed. Light rolled his eyes and watched as L and his sister pull apart. Then, he watched L grab her hand and pull her towards the little garden outside the restaurant.

* * *

"L, where are you taking me!" Sam giggled. L smiled at her then pulled her over to the little garden. They stood in the glow of the beautiful garden lights. Sam watched as L fidgeted. "Why are you so nervous?" She asked. L looked up and stared into Sam's Dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Sam, there's something I want to ask you." He asked. Sam nodded, letting him know he had her full attention. L pulled a small white velvet box out of his pocket and held it up. He took a deep breath. "Samantha Amethyst-Onyx Yagami, I love you with all my heart. And it makes me happy that you accept me for who I am. An Insomniac and a sugar addict. Will you do me the honors, of becoming Mrs. L Lawliet?" L asked. Sam nodded then threw her arms around L's neck.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She said. L pulled away then opened the box. Sam gasped when she saw the beautiful ring. It was a silver, Princess Cut ring with diamonds and onyx jewels. L pulled the ring out and slipped it onto Sam's ring finger. He wrapped his arms around her then pulled her close.

"Thank you." He whispered. Sam smiled as a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"No. Thank You." She said. She and L leaned forward then pressed their lips together.

* * *

Lena: Aww! They got engaged!

L: *Is nomming on a lollipop*

Lena: ...L!

L: Sorry. R&R please!

~L and Lena~


	11. Epilogue: Family and Love

Lena: Alright, everyone! I asked if you wanted an epilogue and y'all said yes so here it is!

L: I read over it and it seems sweet!

Lena: Ssh! Don't give anything away!

L: Oops! Sorry, Lena-Chan.

Lena: It's okay, L. Here. *Gives L a Lollipop*

L: Yay! *Noms on Lollipop*

Lena: Let's began the Epilogue!

* * *

Two Years Later.

* * *

"Hey, Guys! No running in the hall!" Sam yelled as Matt and Mello ran towards the game room. She heard them laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Give it up, Sam. You tell them that several times a day and they never listen." Light said as he helped his sister cooked. Sam looked over at him and flashed him a pearly white smile.

"Well, they'll start listening when I take away the chocolate and video games." Sam said. Light rolled his eyes and chuckled. The timer on the stove beeped and Sam turned it off. "Alright. Light, I need you to set the table while I get everyone." Sam said as she headed for the kitchen door. Light saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am!" He said. Sam rolled her eyes then vanished up the stairs. She stopped by the game room then opened the door.

"Dinner's Ready!" She said to Matt and Mello. She closed the door then headed for the playroom next to her art studio. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sam walked in and saw Near sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by Dominoes.

"Dinner's Ready, Near." She said.

"Alright, mommy. I'll be down there in a minute." Near said. Sam smiled at her youngest Adopted son then close the door behind her. She walked to L's office then knocked on the mahogany door.

"Come in, please." She heard quietly. She opened the door then quickly closed it behind her. The only light in the dark room was coming from L's computer. She quietly walked over to L's desk, unnoticed by him. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

L looked up and found himself looking into the dark chocolate eyes of his wife. He gave her a small smile then closed his laptop and turned on the desk lamp.

"Dinner's ready, L." She said quietly. L nodded then got up from his crouching position in the chair. He grabbed Sam's hand the pulled her out of the office so they could join their family, Light and his fiancee, Misa Amane, for dinner.

* * *

"There's a new case I found." L said. Sam looked over at him. L was staring at his plate.

"And where's the case located? Here in Japan?" Sam asked. L sighed.

"No. It's in America. They need me over there immediately." L answered. Sam dropped her fork then stood up from the table and strode out the door. They heard the front door slam shut. Silence fell over the six of them.

L buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Great." He muttered.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, Sam's been gone for three hours. Maybe you should go find her." Misa said. She, L, and Light were sitting on the couch in the living room. Near and Mello were sitting on the floor and Matt was playing the PS3.

"You're right. I have my cellphone if you need me." L said. He got up walked to the front door. He pulled on his old beat up sneakers then walked out the front door. It was raining hard and lightning. "Oh no! Sam's afraid of Lightning and thunder!" L panicked. He jumped off the porch then ran out into the rain. His feet landed in rain puddles which splashed up and soaking his already soaking wet jeans. He squinted his eyes when he saw a figure up ahead. He recognized the sopping wet dark brown locks that clung to the figure's waist.

"SAMANTHA!" He screamed.

Sam turned around when she heard someone scream her name. She watched with watery eyes as L stopped in front of her. He stood up straight for once. Sam was surprised that L was actually taller than her.

"Sam, are you trying to get yourself kill out here!" He said in disbelief. Sam lowered her gaze and stared at her feet.

"I'm trying to kill myself so I won't be in pain when you get killed." She muttered. L growled and grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"What makes you think I'm gonna get killed!" He screamed. Sam flinched but stood her ground.

"L, I get scared that one day, you're gonna go off on a case and that you won't ever come back." Sam said. L loosened his grip and he gaze soften. He let go of her shoulders then pulled Sam into a loving embrace. "L, please don't take this case! I'm scared that if you leave, you won't come back!" Sam sobbed into his shoulder. L sighed. It couldn't hurt to give up one case. For the sake of his wife.

"Alright. I won't take the case. I don't wanna lose you either." L whispered softly in her ear. Sam smiled as the tears she cried stopped.

"Thank you, Lawli." She whispered.

L smiled into the brunette's hair and hugged her closer. Then, Sam pulled back and looked L straight in the eye. They leaned closer until their lips met. Sam wrapped her arms around L's neck and L wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sam pulled back and giggled. "We kissed in the rain. Like those romance movies." She giggled. L smiled at her then nodded.

"We did." He agreed.

* * *

Finally done drying her hair, Sam threw the towel back on the rack then walked into her and L's bedroom. L was sitting on the bed in his crouched position, chewing on a strawberry. Sam kicked off her house shoes then jumped in the bed and cuddled next to L.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Sam yawned. She buried her face in L's hip and closed her eyes. They fell into silence then...

"L, you're not angry at me for making you quit the case, are you?" Sam asked, moving back a bit to look at her insomniac husband. L sighed then crawled under the blankets, laying next to Sam.

"No. I'm not angry. You did the right thing. This case was dangerous. Probably more dangerous then Kira or Beyond Birthday." He answered. Sam gave him a small smile then snuggled closer to his, lying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know where I would be without you, L." Sam whispered. She closed her eyes and started to drift off. "I love you...L." She breathed before falling asleep.

L smiled and held Sam closer.

"I Love you too, Samantha Lawliet." He said, before falling asleep for the first time in months.

* * *

Lena: Aw! What a sweet ending! And L gave up a case to be with his family! SOOOO SWEEEET!

L: ...I probably would give up a case for someone close to me.

Lena: You did once, remember! You gave up that one case because Me and Jasper got into a fight and I was really upset.

L: I'm glad you two made up.

Lena: Yeah. Me too. Though, he doesn't know I snuck away to hang out with you! Hehehe!

L: ...O.O...are you serious? You sneaky loca!

Lena: *Bows* Thank you very much!

L: Now, tell us what's next!

Lena: Well, I will be writing my version of Death Note. Sam will be there when Light finds the Death Note and everything. I'll even have some scenes from the movies!

L: Awesome! I bet they can't wait!

Lena: I know. I'll be writing it soon!

L: Well, Goodbye for now reviews!

Lena: Don't worry! L and I will be back soon!

L: Review Please!

Lena: Yes! Please press the lovely review button at the bottom of the page! And when you do, L gets a cookie!

L: REVIEW NOW! I WANT MY COOKIE!

Lena: Please ignore his outburst and please review!

~L and Lena~


	12. Update!

Lena: Hey guys! I know all of you have already read this story, but, I've decided to re-write it, make it better and longer. My writing skills are that shitty anymore, and I need to tweak some of the plots and characters.

Characters: I will still have everyone, though I will make things with them slightly darker. Beyond Birthday was too OOC for this story, and that upsets me because I love Crazy B. Sam and L will not immediately fall in love like they did before, I'm gonna save that for after Sam escapes from B's and Kira's grasp.

Plot: It will still be the same, but darker like I said, and longer. It's gonna be like, "Sam returns from Collage, Kira comes out of the shadows, and the three of them have to work together to stop Kira. Sam ends of getting capture when going undercover and L and Light have to find a way to rescue her."

So, please tell me what you think. I've already started on the first chapter!

~Lena~


End file.
